


Yin and Yang

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: A thousand paths. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Force Visions, Jedi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Spoilers in Tags - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sith, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Obi-Wan has always had visions, and in many, he sees a symbol. He thinks it relates to the Prophecy of the Chosen One, but something is amiss.Chapter 1= canon.Chapter2 = deviates from canon.This follows Visions, but not Railroad or Light and Dark, but can be read as a stand alone.
Series: A thousand paths. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own.  
> This story follows Visions but not Railroad of Light and Dark, but could be a stand alone.  
> This chapter follows canon, the other will deviate.  
> I hope you enjoy.

For as long as Obi-Wan could remember his visions features a weird circle. 

The circle was black and white, split by a curved line down the middle, with eyes of the opposite colour in each. Light and dark, he reasoned, in their balance. 

He sketched this circle down, it covered many of his books and littered the files of his visions. He added it to every entry he saw it in. 

Once he became a senior padawan he had better access to the archives, and decided to look it up, to see if it had ever been mentioned before. 

There was almost nothing. A few notes of it being drawn into old prophetic mantles or in the margins of books containing visions of old. 

Always concerning the balance of light and dark. 

Sometimes it was simply the balance represented, in the centre of equal scales. He often saw it in the background of visions, and once he knew it had importance in visions of the path, once he knew it was considered to mark importance, he made sure his adding it was meticulous. He drew it out and made a folder with all of those visions in it. Marked everything important in them. 

His master had worried he was obsessing. This little circle showed up so frequently. 

The dreams that worried him, the ones that he hesitated to mention, were the ones where the circle split. 

There were records of this two. Mosaics and paintings with two figures back to back or facing off against each other, with one half each over their hearts. 

In his visions he often had one half over his own heart. 

There was always another, one who had the other half over their own half, but Obi-Wan couldn’t ever remember their features. Their age, their gender, their species. 

He knew which half they had. They had the light half, the white segment with a dark eye at its centre. 

Sometimes they were fighting, back to back like the figures in the old art, facing some unstoppable enemy with strong hearts and unity between them. 

Other times they faced each other, and the world fell away until all that was left was them. Fire and lightning exploded around them and the magnitude of their duel echoed through the Force. 

It was a dangerous symbol, he discovered. If it was seen in a dream, a period of death and chaos would follow. 

Balance was impossible. 

The dark would always seek to destroy the light, and the light would always seek to protect others from the dark. 

He read every article he could find, and every article his Master could find. He knew his master read them all too, worried for how much Obi-Wan focused on this symbol, worried for what it meant. 

It was Qui-Gon who found the prophecy about the Chosen One, and Obi-Wan felt it resonate within him as it was read aloud. 

This was their prophecy, the shadowed figure and he. 

The main image with this story was one man, with the circle at his heart. 

They said chosen one, but the language was old, and didn’t have the same levels of plural they did. Chosen ones. Together, they would bring balance. 

And Obi-Wan hated it. 

So, he never corrected them, never told them about the bits of his dreams that said it was two not one. 

How could there be balance, if there was no darkness, if there were no sith? The only way to gain balance there would be to remove the Jedi as well. Would the two of them destroy it all? 

He had the dark half, bright in the centre, but dark over all. 

Was this his fate? To take the position of darkness when his counterpart spread light. To spread darkness and fear? To destroy the Jedi? 

One of the other images with this prophecy was one of himself on the ground, his counterpart above him with his blade held high. 

How could he tell them it was him? How could he tell them the shadow figure with absolutely no identifiable features was himself? 

How could he tell Qui-Gon he was destined to fall? 

It was then and there he’d decided he was not going to let it pass. The future was always in motion, visions could be wrong. He could fight for the light and stay in the light. They didn’t need to destroy the sith, or the Jedi, or any of it. What they had worked, and they needed to keep it, he could keep it. 

He was not pre-destined to fall. 

He refused. 

. 

. 

. 

More and more Obi-Wan found himself drawing the dark half. 

His half. 

He did his best to keep it from his Master, but he never knew how successful he was. He'd never been lectured on it; it was never brought up. 

Still he wondered. He wondered if his master was reminded of Xanatos. He wondered if when he fell, would his master look through all his books and see all the dark halves and wonder how he missed it. 

They mediated together more, they focused on the light a lot. 

But didn’t all Jedi? Was he overthinking it, or was his master trying to subtly protect him from the dark? 

Was this why he always created such dark pools of energy with his visions? 

Because he was, at his core, dark? 

Was he truly destined to be a monster? 

A disappointment to everyone who had ever put their faith in him? Everyone who had believed he could become something? 

He was going to fail them all one day, but the more he focused on the light, the further away that day would be. Even if he couldn’t hold it off forever, he was going to do so for as long as possible. 

He hoped Qui-Gon wouldn’t be too disappointed in him. 

He knew he would be. 

. 

. 

. 

Anakin was the Chosen One. 

That was what Qui-Gon said. That was why Qui-Gon planned to cut him loose. Surely you understand, Obi-Wan, he’ll destroy the sith. He needs to be trained, Obi-Wan. 

He'll destroy the sith. 

He'll destroy you. 

He shuddered at the dark emotions that whipped through him. 

Anakin was one of the Chosen Ones. He was the Jedi’s chosen one. 

He was amazed at how bittersweet it had been as it flashed through him, but he released the darkness out into The Force. 

He would not become dark, there was no need. 

Anakin was the light; he would defeat the sith, even if it turned out he was the one Anakin would kill. 

In his mind he saw a flash, detail-less figures, and Anakin's cut through his own. Their path was set, it would seem. 

When the Sith killed Qui-Gon, he felt the dark call again. It would be so easy, he’d thought, to give in and fall. To go to the dark where the Force so clearly wanted him. 

He held it off. 

He stayed in the light. 

He took Anakin as his Padawan. 

He trained him, nourished the light within him, offered him everything. 

The dreams didn’t stop. 

They grew in frequency. 

But he ignored them. 

As a padawan he’d had time to focus on his visions, as a master he had none. He was too busy to think about the darkness of his future, and it was a blessing. 

He trained Anakin to destroy the sith. 

He trained Anakin to destroy the darkness. 

Dooku offered him a place with the sith, and a small part of him wanted it. There was good he could do from the darkside, he didn’t need to be light to help people. Perhaps that was what it meant. Perhaps he and Anakin would create balance by having good on the light and the dark. 

If he and Dooku killed Sidious, eradicated corruption, ended slavery, who cared if they were dark? 

But he couldn’t do it. 

He'd worked so hard, and he wasn’t going to fall. Not when Anakin still needed him. 

War broke out. 

If he’d been too busy to think about his visions before, he definitely was as he ran an army. 

The darkness never ceased to tempt. 

There were days, days where all he wanted was to give in, but he’d be reminded of Anakin, who was still so young, Ahsoka, who needed light in such a dark childhood, his men, who looked up to him, and he would not fall. 

He'd see Jedi like Krell and be thankful he didn’t give in, because he couldn’t bear to think about harming his men in such a way, but he’d wonder whether he’d have fallen to get revenge if Krell had escaped. 

The Jedi expelled Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan dipped. 

For the first time since Qui-Gon's death, he felt the dark ripple through him. He felt the anger and bitterness and wanted to hold on. He felt so betrayed. 

He was part of this Council. He was part of the group that had forced such a bright child from her only home, and towards people who planned to execute her for something she didn’t do. In his mind he saw himself getting revenge for her, spilling the guts of the Jedi who sent her away. He'd spare the ones who supported her like he had, but the rest... 

It took a week for him to regain his balance after Ahsoka left. 

Anakin fell. 

With everything that had happened, that was the one that hurt. 

Cody's betrayal, the death of everyone he cared about, all paled to knowing Anakin had failed. 

Anakin was supposed to be the light. 

Anakin was supposed to destroy the dark, not fall deep into his embrace. 

He said as much to his former student surrounded by the fires of Mustafar. 

It was supposed to be me, he’d thought. 

His half was the dark half. 

Anakin was the light. 

Had his inability to let go of the light forced this on his student? Was it his fault? 

Fate was supposed to be set. 

How had it gone so wrong? 

. 

. 

. 

He confessed everything to Yoda, and Yoda had said nothing. 

Yoda made them tea. 

They sat in silence, on Bail Organa’s ship, and drank their tea. 

Elsewhere Padmé fought for her life, elsewhere the few remaining Jedi were being hunted and killed, elsewhere the empire was taking control. 

Here, they drank tea. 

“Knew this, I did.” 

“Master?” 

“Two Chosen Ones, there were. Knew it, I did. Visions I have, also, young one. From the day we met him, knew I did that diverged, his path was. The truth, too late, I realised.” 

“Where did we go wrong? How did Anakin fall? It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Ah, mistranslated, you did. Yes, misunderstood we did, alone, we believed Skywalker to be, until too late, it was. But wrong you were also, not in not telling us, no, but in what you saw.” 

“But Master, Anakin was the light half, I was the dark half. I was the one who was supposed to fall, Anakin was supposed to stop me, I saw it.” 

“Wrong, you are. Surrounded by darkness, you have been, but stayed bright, you did. A light eye in a dark segment, hmmm. Surrounded by the light, your apprentice was, but to the darkness, he turned. An eye of darkness in a light segment, you see.” 

“I should have told you. Qui-Gon, the Council. It was my fear that let this happen.” 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. A dangerous path, it may have been. Prompted you, the Force did not?” 

“No, it didn’t. Only my visions, but I can’t believe this is what was meant to be.” 

“Over, this is not. Balance, there will be. Set, the path is.” 

“There are new figures, one who will take my path from me, I have seen it, and two who will take both mantels in years to come. This won’t end, Master, there will be battle and war, for so long to come.” 

“And at the end, peace, there will be.” 

“At what cost?” 

. 

. 

. 

Obi-Wan died, and Luke became the new dark half, the new beacon of light. 

He watched from the Force as Luke destroyed Vader, and Anakin destroyed Sidious. 

He watched as Luke held both halves within him and balanced them for as long as he could. 

He watched as the new two emerged. 

A girl born of darkness, surrounded by it, a beacon of light, taking the mantle from her master. 

A boy born of light, surrounded by it, falling to the dark, taking his mantle from the same man. 

They brought true balance. 

The Jedi and Sith were gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
